fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Bioterrorism Commission
The Federal Bioterrorism Commission was a government-sponsored organization in the Resident Evil game series. This agency was founded in 2001 in response to the growing threat of bioterrorist activities following the collapse of the Umbrella Corporation. While the FBC's purpose was to investigate and counter bioterrorist attacks, its leader, Morgan Lansdale, ultimately resorted to bioterrorism himself to justify the FBC's existence and to increase his own power and influence within the U.S. government. Background Beginnings Following the Raccoon City Destruction Incident of 1998, Umbrella faced the risk of collapse after the U.S. government instigated a financial blockade against them. Rogue Umbrella personnel began selling various bio-weapons on the black market, leading to a surge in bioterrorist activity over the following years. In 2001, following the 9/11 attacks in New York and Washington, the government considered the high probability of terrorist groups deploying biological weapons in future attacks and moved to set up a committee that to tackle such threats. The following year, SOCOM and STRATCOM agents dismantled bioterrorist activities in both South America and China, thus proving the necessity for an armed force that specialized in such work. The Terragrigia Panic In 2004, the FBC was called into action when a terrorist group known as Il Veltro launched a biological attack on the Mediterranean aquapolis of Terragrigia. The FBC faced heavy criticism for how they handled the situation; they refused to allow the European Union to send in its own forces and refused the help of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, a fledgling group that, at the time of the Terragrigia Panic, not affiliated with any government body. Ordinary means couldn’t overcome the T-Abyss virus, and so the FBC used the Regia Solis satellite to destroy Terragrigia with intensified solar rays. Downfall In 2005, responding to the reports that the members of Veltro returned, FBC agents Raymond Vester and Rachel Foley dispatched to the derelict Queen Zenobia to assess the threat it posed around the same time that the BSAA agents, Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani are also sent to the vessel. They did not know that it was all a gambit orchestrated by BSAA Director, Clive R. O’Brian to expose Morgan Lansdale as the true force behind the rise of Veltro and the destruction of Terragrigia. Lansdale attempted to cover his tracks such as firing the Regia Solis at the Queen Zenobia, releasing B.O.W.s from the ship’s lab to deal with Jill and Parker and having Jessica Sherawat activate the self-destruct system. The FBC, accompanied by Lansdale invaded BSAA headquarters and ordered the arrest of O’Brian on false charges of conspiring with Veltro. After Jill and Chris Redfield killed an infected Jack Norman and broadcasted incriminating evidence against Lansdale which was in his possession, O’Brian was released and Lansdale placed under arrest and relieved of his position as the Commissioner of the FBC. In the aftermath of the Queen Zenobia Incident, the FBC was disbanded, and it transfers the rest of its agents and resources to the BSAA. Legacy By 2011, Neil Fisher, a former FBC member and Lansdale's pupil, planned to create another biohazardous outbreak like the Terragrigia Panic to cause fear and revive the FBC with other like-minded individuals. Neil made a deal with former Umbrella scientist Alex Wesker to obtain a sample of the Uroboros virus by selling her members of the humanitarian group TerraSave for her fear experiments. However, he was betrayed by Alex and infected with Uroboros himself, ending any possible revival for the FBC. Personnel * Morgan Lansdale - Commissioner of the FBC. Though he established the organization to combat bioterrorism, he resorted to instigating terrorist activities to justify his agency's existence and to increase his own status within the U.S. government. His crimes were exposed by the BSAA and he was incarcerated. * Parker Luciani - An FBC operative who resigned from the organization after learning that Lansdale had been collaborating with Veltro. He later joined the BSAA. * Neil Fisher - Morgan Lansdale's protege. After the FBC disbanded, he would later join the humanitarian aid group TerraSave. However, he only did this as part of a scheme to stage a biohazardous outbreak that would call for the FBC's reinstatement. * Raymond Vester - A double agent working between the FBC and BSAA while investigating Lansdale's criminal activities. He was also involved with the pharmaceutical group TRICELL and had acquired a sample of the T-Abyss virus for them. * Rachel Foley - An FBC agent who became infected with the T-Abyss virus while investigating the Queen Zenobia. She mutated into an Ooze creature and hunted Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani, but was eventually put down. * Jessica Sherawat - An FBC operative during the Terragrigia Panic, she resigned following that event and joined the BSAA along with Parker. However, she was secretly a triple-agent working for TRICELL. Category:Paramilitary Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Resident Evil Category:Political Agencies Category:United States